Hate To Love
by Kittyhawk58
Summary: <html><head></head>Albus and James are sneaking around, and they overhear some of Scorpius and Rose's conversations...</html>
1. Sneaking Around After Curfew

**A/N: This is my first story. Well, not the first story that I've written, but the first one to be posted. Yes, I know it's not that great. It's not very original, and it's really short. Read it to humor me please, I was really sick yesterday and had to stay home, and on Advil, so you never know what it'll end up like. Also, I'm writing a story with James II and an OC, and it's actually pretty good, so read that when I post it please! So…enjoy I guess!**

"Albus, we need to hurry up and get back to the dorms before anyone realizes that we're gone!" A black haired boy whisper-shouted to what looked like a small clone of himself. "James, we have an invisibility cloak! No one can find us!" The two Gryffindor boys crept along the corridor stealthily, trying to not make any noise.

"Snake!"

"Weasel!"

"Prat!"

"Carrot-top!"

"Git!"

"Red!"

"Malformation!"

"Bi – wait. What?"

Albus turned towards James, both of them noticing the shouting at the same time.

"It must be Scorpius and Rose!" He whispered quietly to his brother.

James barely suppressed a groan. Ever since that fateful day on Platform 9 ¾ when Ron had warned Rosie to stay away from Malfoy, she had hated him. Of course, she didn't hate him based on what her father had told her. She was the one trying to be civil to him when they first met, but his obnoxious personality had made that impossible, or so she said.

When Albus and Scorpius had met though, they had become great friends immediately. Even after the sorting, when they were put into Gryffindor and Slytherin, they remained best friends. James hadn't necessarily liked Scorpius right away, but once he started think of him as Scorpius, and not just Malfoy, he realized what a great boy he was. Besides, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with his brother.

Albus and James had been inseparable since birth practically, and neither of them was willing to risk the bond that the two had.

"Reckon they're going at it again?" Albus questioned.

"Well….this time it sounds different. Usually they're screaming at each other about how much they want the other person to go die. We should go into the secret tunnel behind this wall so we can watch this unfold." James said thoughtfully.

Albus nodded, and the two of them carefully slipped into the secret tunnel, trying not to make any noise, as to alert Scorpius or Rose that they were there.

"Why did you call me Malformation? Where did that even come from?" Scorpius was asking Rose.

"How would I know? Just leave me alone Malfoy!" She screamed back.

"I have a name you know."

"Yeah, it's Malfoy." She responded, sounding confused.

"Yeah, but I have a first name." he all but whispered.

"I know that. Just – just bloody leave me alone, okay?" Rose's voice cracked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't – I don't hate you. I just…thought that you hated me. And besides, whenever you happen to be around, my blood tends to boil and I kind of HAVE to yell at you!" Her voice rose as she continued.

"I-" Was all Scorpius could manage.

Albus and James looked on, the shock written over both of their faces. Rose didn't hate Scorpius?

James' mind was spinning. He knew, from Albus, that Scorpius had fancied Rose ever since that day in first year. If Rose had just admitted that she didn't hate him – what would happen?

He peeked out once more, only to see Rose sprinting away from Scorpius, the tears in her eyes evident.

"What just happened?"

**A/N: Okay, so again, I wrote this in 10 minutes while I was practically loopy with Advil. Don't blame me entirely for the crappiness of this please! I'm going to write more, considering the number of views I got, and all of the excitement over this. This was also my first time not writing in First Person for a story that I was going to post. So overall, review, favorite, whatever, constructive criticism! **

**Thanks!**


	2. Worries, Arguements, & Antagonizers

**A/N: Okay, so each of these chapters are going to be Albus or James, or both of them, overhearing a conversation that pertains to Rose's and Scorius's relationship. Again, I wrote this in like no time (Don't worry, I'm better now! But I'm still a little bit hazy) so sorry about grammar, sentence stuff, and whatever. This story is just a bit of fun for me, and I find grammar a complete and utter pain, (Well, only in English class…I adore writing, but hate English. WTH?), so I only try on more serious projects. I'm in the middle of writing a JamesxOC story, and I've been told that it's really good, so I'm going to write more of that, and then publish it. I also have plans for a JamesXLilly, SiriusXOC, and some other neat ships, but for now, enjoy this story!  
><strong>

**Chapter One Recap: **_James' mind was spinning. He knew, from Albus, that Scorpius had fancied Rose ever since that day in first year. If Rose had just admitted that she didn't hate him – what would happen?_

_He peeked out once more, only to see Rose sprinting away from Scorpius, the tears in her eyes evident. _

"_What just happened?"_

Chapter Two:

One month later:

Albus was hiding behind a tapestry, because he had just seen Rose and her best friend, Elaina walking by. Elaina was Albus's lifelong crush, and he was constantly stammering and embarrassing himself in her presence. She was a gorgeous, dainty girl, with long caramel hair, and soft brown eyes. She contrasted sharply to Rose, with her fire-colored hair, and pale complexion. Even though Albus and Rose were the best of friends, they still had other friends of their own gender.

For Rose, that person was Elaina. For Albus, it was Scorpius.

So it wasn't surprising for Albus to see the two of them together, but at the moment, he was feeling too nervous to talk to either one of them.

The two girls stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway.

"So you've been avoiding him since? But I though you two couldn't go a day without fighting!" Elaina questioned.

"Well…I've been too embarrassed. Besides, he probably really does hate me, and he's enjoying the fact that I don't really hate him!"

"Rose darling, I don't think he hates you! Remember when I kept telling you in Third year that he liked you? It's true still!"

"But that was two years ago! And besides, he most definitely DOES hate me!" Rose wailed.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he would've talked to me by now! He would've said something, anything, even if it was just to ask me to pass him something! Even and insult would be better than this awkward silence! And besides, this makes it really hard to talk to Al, because he's with Scorpius all the time. And I really miss Al!" Rose said, sniffling a bit at the end.

Elaina put her arm around Rose, soothing her with quiet words that Albus couldn't over hear, even though he was in close vicinity to the pair. Rose looked up slowly, her face looking much more relaxed than it had a minute ago.

"Rosie, trust me when I say this: Scorpius doesn't hate you. He's scared of your reaction, doesn't know if you actually don't hate him or were just playing with him, and he's a boy. It's a well known fact that boy's can't understand girls, and get confused very easily. So he probably just doesn't know what to think. I still think he's in love with you though."

"Wha- well…no! What are you going on about? Maybe he doesn't hate me; but he certainly doesn't like me as anything other than – possibly – somebody to yell at!"

"Talking about me Weasly?" Al's eyes couldn't possibly have bugged further out of his head as he noticed the sudden arrival of Scorpius.

He saw movement, and noticed that Elaina was slowly backing away, giving the two frenemies space and privacy. Besides, if this meeting went the way that there's always did; there would be yelling within twenty seconds. It was just the way the two of them were, always at odds, always loving to hate each other.

"Hey wait a second…they love to hate each other, so technically they also hate to love each other…" Al thought. He brightened up, struck by the sudden epiphany.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was leaning on a wall, looking intensely at Rose.

"Are you such an arrogant git that everything has to be about you?" she asked him.

"No, but…in this case I think you were." Scorpius said, a typical Malfoy smirk lighting his face.

"I wasn't Malfoy!" Rose replied, stepping towards him in anger.

"Denial, Rosie? Really? And I thought you were above that…" He challenged.

"You…You - " The signature Weasely blush was showing itself now, and Rose sputtered, barely able to control herself.

"Darling, I know I render you speechless, but I'm not that amazing, seriously."

Albus knew immediately that this wasn't the real Scorpius, that he just wanted to anger Rose. "But why?" He asked himself. Usually, when Scorp fought with Rose, it was with really anger, not just insults insinuating that she liked him. Al just stood, deep in thought for a second, all thoughts of Elaina gone from his mind, and all that was left was confusion.

And then it hit him. He wanted her to get mad so that he could push her to her limits, and then do something to her. "Oh, God." He thought.

And that was when all Hell broke loose.

**A/N: I'd also like to point out that this didn't turn out at all like I expected. The story was originally going to have something else happen entirely, so I'm going to write a different oneshot about that. Even though I hate oneshots. **

**Anyway, this story wasn't supposed to be like this, but it ended up this way. Actually, this chapter was supposed to be totally different as well. Whatever. **

**So what'd you think? Good plot? Bad? More detail? Less? Because I'm not doing this in first person, there are a ton less thoughts and more dialogue, but I think it flowed pretty well. **

**Also, is it progressing too fast? I don't really know, because I've never posted before!**

**Thanks a ton!**

**Also…the review button is right there! So is the favorite button… wink wink, nudge nudge?**

**\|/**


	3. Up in the Clouds, Shocks, & Kisses

**A/N: So I'm reading this amazing SiriusxOC story right now, it's complete, and 62 chapters long, so I've been a bit distracted! I don't remember if I've told you all this yet, but I'm planning a SiriusxOC as well and this, my other Rosius story, and (Most importantly) my James II x OC. I really hate how to be canon, they have to break up, or the girl has to die in all of the SiriusxOC fics, so when I do mine, something…happier is going to happen. **

**IMPORTANT: Okay, I also want to say this: I'm really sorry if this feels like a bit of a recap. For this story (I don't usually care about this usually) I'm going to switch views for each chapter (Albus, James, James and Albus) and I wanted you all to find out what happened that shocked Al so badly, but I needed James to come in. So it seems like a bit of a recap.**

Chapter Two Recap: _And then it hit him. He wanted her to get mad so that he could push her to her limits, and then do something to her. "Oh, God." He thought. _

_And that was when all Hell broke loose. _

Chapter Three:

James was strolling down a currently abandoned corridor, whistling softly, and looking quite pleased with himself. **(A/N: I couldn't help myself – since James doesn't have a clear love interest in this story, I'm adding MY character, but trust me, she won't be anything like the real her. So basically, yes, the girl he's thinking about is the same character as in my other fic that I'm currently working on, but she is completely different, so that she fits this story. Got it now?) **He had finally worked up the nerve to ask his best friend, a stunning red-head named Adelia, out. He had fancied her for ages, and was ecstatic that she hadn't laughed in his face, or rejected him in any way.

So, because of his head being up in the clouds somewhere, he didn't notice the voices shouting at each other until he was literally right next to them.

His eyes widened when he saw who the two perpetrators were, Rose and Scorpius, and he backed away slowly, valuing his life. Luckily for him, the two of them were so wrapped up in each other, and their argument, that they wouldn't have noticed anyone else even if they were literally wacked on the head. Well, James amended, maybe if they were wacked in the head, but even then, only for long enough to whack the person back.

He smiled to himself. They seemed to finally be having a conversation that had some resemblance to a heart-to-heart discussion. It was around bloody time! James thought.

And then he backed up even faster, hiding behind the nearest tapestry, wanting to see exactly what was going on. Looking around the room, he noticed that the tapestry parallel to the one he was hiding behind seemed to be occupied. He squinted, trying to discern who it was, but he didn't have the best eyesight, and refused to get glasses. Sighing, he bent down, and took out a beat up piece of parchment from his bag.

"Albus Potter" The map read. James grinned.

Of course his little brother would want to be in on the action.

It was around this time that James finally realized that maybe, just maybe, he should pay some attention to what was going on in the corridor.

"I wasn't Malfoy!" Rose replied, stepping towards him in anger. James shook his head slowly, puzzlement etched all over his perfect face. Rose wasn't what? He asked himself.

"Denial, Rosie? Really? And I thought you were above that…" Scorpius challenged. The black haired boy could see his brother shaking his head as well, both of them trying to figure out exactly what was at stake here, and what exactly was going on.

"You…You - " The signature Weasely blush was showing itself now, and Rose sputtered, barely able to control herself from doing something, but that something was what the two Potter boys desperately wanted to know. And from the looks of it, Scorpius wanted to know as well.

"Darling, I know I render you speechless, but I'm not that amazing, seriously."

At this point, the two rivals were standing right next to each other, barely an inch between the two of them, both seemingly unaware of the lack of distance between them.

Rose was shaking in anger, her fists clenched, her face red, and was sputtering incoherently, unable to even form so much as a sentence.

Scorpius was the epitome of calm, standing easily next to her, his face blank, hands held loosely at his sides, as he egged her on.

She seemed about to snap completely, and James and Albus just stood in shock, trying to stay out of the range of fire.

The next moment both of their jaws unhinged, and they both had looks of complete and utter shock on their faces.

Because the impossible had just happened.

Scorpius had just kissed Rose.

Al and James were both holding their breath (Somehow they were doing this with their mouths still hanging open.), wondering when Rose would start screaming and push him off of her, or have some similarly drastic reaction.

They stood in even more shock when she didn't.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around him neck, and tried to draw him even closer.

The pair, completely in their own little world, was moving slowly towards the nearest wall.

When Rose was backed up against the stone Scorpius finally broke the snog, but kept his arms there, keeping her from going anywhere.

They were both breathing heavily, and didn't notice when both Albus and James made a quick exit from the room, both equally grossed out and ecstatic, trying to decide how to feel.

Al looked over at James, noticing him for the first time.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that image…" He trailed off, looking both sick and repulsed.

James just smiled, remembering his luck with Adelia.

It was time to set Al up with Elaina now.

**A/N: Well! That was completely unexpected! I like the way this story is going though. I have two choices now: I can have them get together and have everything be great. Or I can have Rose freak and the two of them go back to not talking and stuff, and finally get together later. So really, should I make this more than 5 chapters or not? I personally want to continue this, because this way it seems waaaaaay too cliché, and I want to do something sort of different, but I'm also writing a ton of more stories, so I want to know what you all think!**

**Input is great!**

**Review please – even if it's just to tell me to update! (Be happy though – some authors take months to update, and I've updated like every day!)**


	4. Mumbling, Frenemies, & Dates

**A/N: Okay, so I've been kind of busy with school these past two days, so I've been unable to update! I had to write an entire essay last night on top of my usual work, so . Basically, I've been eating, sleeping, and doing homework. I want to be like, we don't have exams until June! Deal stupid teachers! So yesterday we were in drama, and there are only like 15 of us…depressing. But anyway, we were practicing a scene, and our main character (And only guy…the rest of us are girls. Failure.) completely went off script and was talking, and suddenly his voiced cracked, and this one girl goes, "Look at that! I finally hit puberty!" And we all started like ROFLing….ah funny memories **

**(I wrote this A/N like a couple days ago. So, more recently: We were in drama again, and our drama head is also our head of school/Latin teacher – I'm in Latin. She tends to get uber-emotional, and today was an off day for her or something – she gave two students disciplinary detentions within five minutes. It must be a new record!)**

Chapter Three Recap: _"I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that image…" He trailed off, looking both sick and repulsed. _

_James just smiled, remembering his luck with Adelia. _

_It was time to set Al up with Elaina now. _

Chapter Four:

Turns out, they wouldn't have to worry about setting Al up with Elaina. Because Al and James had to focus all of their energy into dealing with Rose and Scorpius.

It all started with the day after the two frenemies had kissed.

The next morning, after "The Incident" as the two brothers were beginning to call it, Rose came down to breakfast in the Great Hall in a huff.

She kept muttering things under her breath – something about "Stupid git", "Thinks that's all it takes", and Al's personal favorite – "What is wrong with me?"

"Uumm Rosie? You okay?" James asked carefully. He knew that Rose had inherited her father's temper, and she was always ready to explode.

She didn't respond, continued mumbling, and ignored everyone, including Elaina.

This wasn't anything like her usual behavior. Normally Rose was the one sane person, the one focused on studying and learning, but laughing and goofing around the rest of the time. She was nice to everyone, exempting Scorpius, because in her opinion, he didn't count as everyone.

As soon as she had finished she practically sprinted out of the Great Hall, not even risking a glance at the Slytherin table.

Al looked across the table, sharing a look with James. They both stood up at the same time, sneakily trying to follow Rose. Neither boy knew what was going on with their cousin, seeming as last night she had looked perfectly happy with Scorpius.

"Scorpius. That must be why she's acting so strange!" thought James. He mentally banged his head against the nearest wall.

"Al, we gotta run if we want to keep up with her!" he whisper-shouted aloud.

Al nodded while running, a very strange and funny sight. Think a running cheetah crossed with a head-bobbing turkey. That's what he looked like.

"Rose honey, you can't just avoid him every time he does something that gets you slightly off balance! I mean, yes, he did kiss you, and yes, you shouldn't have run away, but that doesn't mean you can avoid him like the plague! I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to learn to express your feelings to the boy, he clearly does to you!" Elaina's voice rang out into the corridor.

The two eavesdroppers skidded to a stop, peeking around the corner slightly, to see Rose sitting on a stone bench, face in her hands, and Elaina with a comforting hand on her shoulder. They immediately went to hide behind the nearest tapestry, which they seem to be doing a lot of lately. Both of them could still hear Elaina and Rose, but only James could see what was going on.

"I do! Well…I usually do! It's just, when I have to tell him something that isn't like full of hate or something, I immediately clam up! It's like he charmed me or something, so that every time a statement not filled with malice comes out out of my mouth, it gets screwed up. I bet he did! Crazy, loathsome prat! And to think that I –"

Elaina had taken her hand and fixed it over Rose's mouth, keeping her from continuing her rant.

"Darling, I love you to death, I really do, but you need to GET OVER YOURSELF!"

Rose's eyes grew wide, and she looked up at her best friend in shock.

"Wha-ah-wa…?" She stuttered, unable to form a single word.

Elaina could be quite forceful when she wanted to be.

"You like him, and he likes you. Get over everything else, and give the poor boy a chance!" She told Rose, a bit more gently this time.

James was snickering to himself; it seemed that Rose, even with her fiery temper and personality, was able to be subdued.

Al was giving his older brother a strange look, and so, rolling his eyes; he pushed him to the side so he could look out and see what was so funny.

The black haired boy's eyes immediately widened, and he grabbed his still-laughing brother by the wrist, and pulled him out into the now empty corridor.

"James, I think that Elaina just dragged Rose along to go look for Scorp! We gotta hurry if we want to watch this unfold!"

James hurried along behind Al, thinking back to the first day that Rose and Scorpius met.

_Rose ditched Albus and the rest of the family an hour into the train ride, stating that she needed some air. James, being James, decided to follow her. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to go looking for something or someone, so he grabbed his invisibility cloak and crept after her, trying not to bump into anyone or alert her to his presence. _

_It wasn't until they arrived at a particular compartment that he realized what the whole trip was about. He took one look inside, and immediately understood. "Rose, Rose, Rose. Disobeying daddy already?" He chuckled quietly to himself. Of course she would. Only Rose could possibly get away with befriending the son of her parents enemy. James wondered how his Uncle Ron would take the news. _

_But it seems they wouldn't have to worry about anyone's reactions, because within minutes the pair was shouting at each other. James sighed. It was going to be a long 5 years with the two of them hanging around all the time. _

Even then James had known they would end up together. Call it brotherly (Even though they were cousins, he still felt like he was an older brother to Rose.) intuition, or whatever you like, but he just knew the second he saw them arguing together.

He turned to ask Albus about when he realized that the two of them were perfect for each other, but the words died on his lips.

Because they had finally caught up with Rose and Elaina. Only, they hadn't found Scorpius.

Instead, the two girls had run into Evan Brown-Finnegan. Shoot.

Evan was in Gryffindor, like his parents, but he was more like Lavender than his dad. Harry had told his sons all about Ron and Lavender, and about Seamus.

Oh crap. It looked like Evan was about to ask Rose something.

When they got close enough to hear what was being said, they overheard Evan asking Rose out.

And she said yes.

Crap. This would mess things up.

**A/N: This is by far my longest chapter yet. And it's still really short! I'm sorry everybody, but I have a ton of school work, and a very busy social life, so it's hard to make these very long, unless I have a ton of time, and I don't right now. Long story short, I'm going to be on the radio tomorrow morning (It's a VERY long story) so I have to get everything ready tonight. Ew. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter this weekend. Any ideas, comments, questions, even shouting at me works. Reviews keep me updating fast, and make chapters longer!**


	5. Explanations, Searches, & Disappearances

**A/N: Holy Guacamole. 200 views in like 3 hours? But no reviews I'm in shock though – the second I post another chapter, I get several more people following Hate To Love (HTL) and about a hundred more views! That's just…amazing! So, seeing the sheer number of people who clicked on this story, I'm going to write the next chapter. And yes, the next couple will probably be kind of angsty because Rose is scared of…well you'll see!**

**I'm in an insanely good mood, so you all had better be VERY appreciative of this chapter. I mean, I've got to get up at 5:30 tomorrow, and here I am, writing, in the middle of the night. Shame on everyone who doesn't review **

**Also, this chapter doesn't have a lot of Scorp Rosie interaction. Sorry. You'll see why once you start reading – so GO!**

Chapter Four Recap: _When they got close enough to hear what was being said, they overheard Evan asking Rose out._

_And she said yes._

_Crap. This would mess things up. _

Hate To Love Chapter Five:

One Year Later:

It was September First, and Platform 9 ¾ was packed with many families coming to see their children off.

Albus was running after his older brother James, of whom he was a virtual clone of. No really – the two could've been twins if they didn't do completely different things to their hair.

James' hair had always been uncontrollably messy, just like his namesake's had been. It fell into his eyes, and if anyone tried to cut it, it would always grow back overnight – just another upside of being a wizard.

Al, on the other hand, had soft and silky locks that stayed perfectly neat no matter what. His hair was straight, just like his mother's.

"James! James!" He called out loudly, trying to be heard in the complete chaos and disarray on the platform.

James heard him though, and turned around, promptly walking into a stunning red head, that, for once, he wasn't related to.

His face immediately lit up when he turned and saw her face.

"Adelia! I didn't know that you were coming!" He said excitedly. Adelia had been his best friend since they were fourteen, and in their last year of school **(That was the last chapter. See, in chapters 1-4 Scorpius, Albus, Elaina and Rose are all in fifth year. In those same chapters, James and Adelia are in seventh year. So this year, Scorp, Al, El, and Rosie are off for their sixth year, while James is there to see them off.)** they finally took the plunge, and accidentally admitted that they were in love with each other, to each other. In front of the whole school. With a sonorus charm cast on them, courtesy of James' darling little sister, Lily.

So, naturally, they were unable to deny anything, and had to get together. Of course, they would have anyway, but detail, details, as Al always said. (He usually said that when he did something horrible.)

He had no idea she was going to come, because he thought that she had to work.

"I came to see how things are going with Scorp and Rose." She said simply.

"You didn't come to see your wonderful boyfriend? I'm hurt Adelia, I truly am!" James said in a falsely hurt voice.

Adelia smacked said boyfriend, and then marched over to go speak with Albus.

"Al! I haven't seen you in a while! How's everything going?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's been pretty good. I might finally ask Elaina out this year if I get enough courage…" he trailed off.

"You had better little brother, because I get the feeling that everyone at Hogwarts is sick of you two making cow eyes at each other, and doing nothing about it! You're both obviously in love, do something! Please!" James said when he finally managed to catch up.

Al did nothing major, just turned and gave his brother one of his perfected "evil glares".

James just raised an eyebrow.

He was used to the EG by now. **(EG=Evil Glare. Just in case you didn't get that. In real life, my little sister gives EG's to people that piss her off, but I give Death Glares. I can be quite frightening when I need to be. My sis just freaks people out, and I scare them off!)**

Just then, Rose walked by, chatting animatedly with a handsome boy with mousy brown hair.

Both James and Al sighed.

Adelia just looked confused.

"That's Rosie's new boyfriend." James helped.

Adelia's expression didn't change.

"Well, last year, after Scorp kissed Rose, they were both really confused, and ran off. Rose was even more confused than Scorpius, and only a talk from Elaina persuaded her that she needed to go find him. When the two of them went to go look for him though, they ran into Evan Brown-Finnegan. He's one of those notorious player-boys, and had basically dated everyone except for Rose. So of course, he went after her. Idiot. Anyway, she said yes, and they were happy for a while, and she seemed to totally forget about Scorp. Needless to say, he didn't take this so well. Eventually we found out that Evan was cheating on Rose with some Slytherin slut, courtesy of the Marauder's Map. That broke them up, but she's been dating ever since then. Of course, that hasn't stopped her daily shouting matches with dear Scorpius at all. He rather enjoys interacting with her, even if it has to be a fight. The poor boy is smitten." James explained.

Adelia's expression changed to one of understanding, and she nodded.

Her face grim, she said "We need to fix this. Or rather, you do Al, seeing as neither James nor I will be there this year." Al nodded his approval. He hated this rift between his two best friends, and would do almost anything to fix it.

Of course, if they did end up getting together, he would end up as the third wheel…but so would Elaina. So they would spend more time together! Al figured that it was a good plan all around, for everyone, except the guy that Rosie was currently dating, and Scorpius' fan girls.

And, in everyone's opinions, those people: yeah, they didn't matter.

Especially when it came to Rose and Scorpius.

And so, it was with a resolved mind that Al pushed passed his brother and his girlfriend, and went off to join his best friend on the train.

Of course, he didn't find him as easy as that.

It took him 10 minutes to find an empty compartment, and from there he had to wave to his parents, and then go find his friend.

When the train had finally pulled away from the platform Al went to go find Scorpius, because he got the feeling that it wasn't just important to talk to him – it was crucial. Absolutely mandatory. And that if he didn't go find him, something would happen, something that couldn't be reversed, or changed. Something that was permanent – unyielding and unchangeable. And whatever it was, it wasn't good. It wasn't even bad. It was the worst sort of anything – it was terrible, it was hurtful, and he needed to go stop whatever it was.

And yeah, that sounded really overdramatic to Al, but somehow he knew it was true.

Which was pretty messed up, if you started thinking about it.

But Al got distracted for one minute when he went to search for his friend – he walked into Elaina, and since he was in love, she came first.

Maybe, if he had blown her off, or hurried, or done something, anything, if he had hurried, then it wouldn't have happened, he thought afterwards.

It probably wouldn't have made any difference though.

Because by the time he got away to go get Scorp, he was gone.

And not just gone, like being unable to be found.

Not just missing, either.

He wasn't gone as in "Out of his mind".

He was gone, gone. Totally gone, not there, not physically present, missing.

Al knew he had seen Scorpius on the platform – hell, he had even talked to him! So he was either snogging someone in some hidden closet, or he was gone.

Somehow, Al knew that the former was highly unlikely (The boy was in love with his cousin, after all), and the latter was all too likely.

As you can imagine, this went over like a ton of freaking bricks.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so so sooo sorry! I was going to post this the day after my last post – but something didn't work. I was about 500 words into it when I realized that I wanted to post the next year instead of the next day. So, since James is gone from Hogwarts, this will focus more on Al overhearing stuff. This chapter gets kinda dark towards the end, I know. I don't know why I did that – I mean, this story was supposed to be lighthearted fluff about how Scorp and Rose got together during one of their classic arguments! But somehow, it got an actual plot. In the A/N above, when I said angsty, I was talking about Rose's feelings on dating, not Scorp getting kidnapped! (Whoops, shouldn't have said that - !) **

**But somehow, when I started writing today, it got dark and less lighthearted, and Scorp disappeared. I now have to figure out what happened to him! I'll post chapter six in under a week, I PROMISE! So tell me your thoughts on the differentness of this chapter, and if it was bad, good, or okay, because it's insanely different from what I usually write. **

**Peace out. (Lawl.)**


	6. Confessions, Hugs, & Epiphanies

**A/N: I'm starting to write this the second after I posted chapter five, so don't hurt me! Please! Okay, I really don't know what's going to happen this chapter – you see, the author's note on the top is pre-writing notes, and the a/n on the bottom is post-writing notes. So if you want to fully understand my thought process (Or at least try to – I have an exceptionally weird brain) you might want to find the time to read both notes. Also, I realize how short my chapters are, and I'm sorry. My little goal here is that every chapter I write has to be longer than the last one – unless of course, the last chapter was extremely long and nothing is happening in the next chapter. **

**So this story was originally only going to be like 3 chapters, or a oneshot, but now it's going to be more like 15-20. So be prepared, because I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon! And, like I've said countless times, I have a large number of other stories that I'm working on while writing this. **

**I also have exams coming up, so my updates are going to be really scattered and inconsistent, so I apologize ahead of time.**

Chapter Five Recap: _Al knew he had seen Scorpius on the platform – hell, he had even talked to him! So he was either snogging someone in some hidden closet, or he was gone. _

_Somehow, Al knew that the former was highly unlikely (The boy was in love with his cousin, after all), and the latter was all too likely. _

_As you can imagine, this went over like a ton of freaking bricks. _

Hate To Love Chapter Six

Al enlisted all of his relatives, everyone he knew, and they all went looking for Scorp. It seemed that no one could find him, and the last person to have seen him was – shockingly, Rose.

"I accidentally walked into him! I fell over, and he helped me up, Merlin knows why, but he did. He seemed really out of it, and wasn't himself – I mean, the boy freaking helped me UP! That just goes to show that something was beyond majorly wrong with him!" She narrated. Al narrowed his eyes.

Rose was rambling, and she only rambled when she was scared, or nervous. She didn't get nervous about people asking her questions, and she should've been happy that her worst enemy disappeared.

Anyone else would've just thought that she was trying to get out of something, or something or the sort, but Al knew better.

"Rose, can I speak to you for a second?" He asked.

"Go right ahead Al." She said back, and for a split second, he saw her mask slip, and pain showed through.

But as fast as it happened, it disappeared, and a cool, calm, and collected Rose stood in front of him.

"Alone?" He asked. Al really didn't want anyone overhearing the conversation he was about to have with Rose, and he desperately needed to get her alone.

She nodded mutely, seemingly unable to speak.

He pulled her out of the compartment they were in, into the hallway, and into the closest empty compartment.

"Rose, I know you act like you hate Scorp, and everyone believes you, even he does. But there are five people out there that you can never fool about your feelings. One: your mother. Two: you dad. Three: Me. Four: Elaina. Five: Hugo." Albus told his cousin calmly.

"I don't know what you mean! I'm not fooling anyone! I hate him, the little git! He's a complete prat to me, he hates me, and -" Al cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"You don't hate him Rosie! That's the thing! He doesn't hate you either! He never did, doesn't, and never will! You need to stop lying to yourself, because you'll only end up hurting two people: you and him. Trust me."

Al's goal had been to get through to her, to make her admit to herself her real feelings, even if they were only that she didn't totally abhor the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy that happened to be his best friend.

He never expected her to break down on him.

Right after he finished talking, and had removed his hand from her mouth, she went completely still, and then started shaking.

"Okay! Okay you got me! I never hated the bloody git! I thought I did in the beginning, because he was stealing my best friend away! He was the kid that rejected my kindness, that hated me from the beginning, and I couldn't get over it! And then after that…incident last year, I finally realized that! But when I went to go find him I ran into that bastard, Evan, and I decided that if I dated him I would stop liking Scorp! I know it was stupid but I couldn't help it, I mean, how would you like to be in love with your worst enemy?" She cried, and then tears began streaming down her face, and she held herself tightly, like she was trying to block out pain. Al stood in shock for a minute. Rose loved Scorpius? She didn't just not hate him? And then he realized she was crying, and immediately was shocked by that as well – Rose never cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. Hush. I knew the whole time why you were dating those gits. You wanted to block him out, and make him jealous. And trust me when I say you succeeded at one of those things." Al soothed. He put his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"And I dunno, fighting with him was at least getting his attention, and it felt weird to just outright ignore him, so I just kept – kept" she cut off, sobbing even harder.

"It's okay Rosie, we're gonna find him, don't you worry. Don't you worry about anything. We sent owls to Hogwarts, and the Headmaster will talk to the ministry, to see if they can find out what happened to him." She nodded slowly, the tearstains still evident on her face, but she looked much more relaxed.

Albus was relieved – Rose may have been his cousin, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her cry!

He led her out of the closet slowly, supporting her, because she looked so fragile and delicate at the moment.

Looking left and right up the corridor, he caught sight of Elaina.

Her face changed instantly from one of worry to one of relief.

"Oh, dear Merlin, I was worried that you two had been kidnapped as well!" She exclaimed as her now short caramel hair waved behind her.

Al was glad to find someone to give Rose to, but was even more happy to see Elaina. It seemed that somehow she had gotten even more beautiful over the summer. Her hair was now in a choppy bob, with natural highlights framing her face. Her figure had gotten even more perfect, and Al wondered why a perfect angel like her would ever show the slightest interest in him – after all, she was his friend, which was more attention than he ever expected from the likes of her.

He shook his head, immediately bringing him back to reality.

"Have we received anything back from the school?" he asked.

"Not yet. But I expect that we'll be getting a reply soon." Elaina answered.

A moment of awkward silence ensued, before Elaina spoke up again.

"You worried about him Rosie?" We all knew who she was talking about.

Rose shook her head violently, and Al could tell that she was trying her hardest not to start crying again.

Elaina's face twisted into a compassionate and sorry look, and she wrapped her arms around Al and Rose together.

Al, personally, thought that he was going to die of shock – Lainey, his Lainey, had her arms around him! Then again, it was for Rose's sake, but so what?

Rose was still trying not to cry, but felt better with both of her best friend's arms around her. Two of the people she cared most about were with her, and it almost made up for the hole in her heart that was Scorpius' disappearance.

She may not have wanted to admit it, but there was something addicting about the blonde boy who she pretended to hate.

There was, after all, a reason that he had so many fan girls. It couldn't just be his good looks, lean physique, money, or attitude. It was his charisma that drew people in – he wasn't anything like his grandfather, and was nothing like his father was in school. He was his own person, and got along with everyone, and could pull anyone in. Well, everyone except for Rose Weasely. She was the variable in his otherwise simple equation.

Al knew all of this, and more. He had known, along with James, since the day they met, that they were going to end up with each other.

You see, there are certain people that can't help but be drawn to each other. Even if the only time they spend together is to yell the the other, they still spend most of their time thinking about the other, even if it is in a negative light. They always spend more time with each other than any other person of the opposite gender, and they are so perfect for each other, so right, that everyone immediately knows from the beginning, that they had something special, something different that shouldn't be messed with.

It was like this for Scoprius and Rose. They loved to hate each other, and hated to love each other. But they were never ones to go with the flow – so they loved each other. Hated it, but they did, all the same. They did everything they possibly could to stop it, but when you have two people like them, resistance is futile.

That was the reason why, against all odds, Rose was crying into the embrace of her best friend and cousin.

She loved him.

**A/N: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! What in the world just happened? Why did my writing get so DEEP all of a sudden? Where in the world is Scorp? Also, I know I switched tenses, but I felt like it needed to be done. You can scold me now. **

**Okay, so none of this was supposed to happen. This whole story has been a fluke. (A good fluke, but a fluke just the same.) I was going to have the train stop, and the Headmaster/Headmistress show up with like, Ministry officials or something. But instead, I was busy have deep epiphanies. *Sigh*. This is a normal day for me. **

**You had better all be GRATEFUL for this chapter, because I really should be writing an English essay (It's due THU, but I have late play practice all week – I mean, our play is on FRI! Ahhh!), and doing my Bio HW, but I've been writing this for you all! Can you believe it though? This chapter (Not counting A/N's and other stupid stuff) is 1,600 words! Woot! Compare that to the first chapter!**

**Review and tell me if you think the whole epiphany/deep thing is total crap – I think it is! **

**Peace out. Lawls. **

**-KITTY**


	7. Arrivals, Defiances, & Revelations

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I'm not your average fanfiction writer who gets caught up and distracted and doesn't update for weeks – I try to update at least once a week, not necessarily on the same day, but close. But in this case, I think I deserve to be cut some serious slack. Last week I had a huge essay due, a proficiency, (I play the viola – it's better than the violin. So much cooler. Anyway, a proficiency is like a final exam in strings, and I had to play a chromatic scale, sight read, and do some crazy rhythm stuff. It's really hard, and I had to spend a lot of time prepping.) I have exams this week, have class still, have outing day/awards day, and a TON of other crap. And then next week I have to go on a end of year rafting trip, and then I'm finally on vacation. I also have an art exam tomorrow – I know, an ART exam? WTH? I have NO idea why…probably cause we just finished studio 1? **

**In all basics, I have very good reasons, but I still and really really REALLY sorry about taking so so soooo long. Forgive me? To make you all feel better I suppose I could always make this chapter extra long…we'll see!**

**Also, I'm in the midst of writing two (Maybe three) oneshots – so please please please read them when they're up. I don't want to sound like I'm begging, but…**

Chapter Six Recap: _It was like this for Scoprius and Rose. They loved to hate each other, and hated to love each other. But they were never ones to go with the flow – so they loved each other. Hated it, but they did, all the same. They did everything they possibly could to stop it, but when you have two people like them, resistance is futile. _

_That was the reason why, against all odds, Rose was crying into the embrace of her best friend and cousin. _

_She loved him. _

Chapter Seven:

Rose shivered, and then suddenly pulled herself away from Al and Elaina. She had a determined look on her face, and Al knew that anyone would have to be insane – literally – to cross her at a time like this.

"Okay, so we need to -" she began, but got cut off, because the train had come to a stop. The three teens all looked up fearfully, remembering horror stories from the years of the second wizarding war. Back then, when the train was stopped, bad things typically happened.

They couldn't have been farther off. The people that ended up getting on the train were not death eaters, or dementors, but several of the Hogwarts Teachers, and about 10 aurors (This included the head auror, Harry Potter, and his second in command, Ron Weasely. So basically, 1/5 of the aurors were related to Rose and Al.) , and around 6 other ministry people.

The headmaster came forward first.

"We need everyone to work together here. Who was the last person to see Scorpius Malfoy?" He asked, his commanding voice loud enough so everyone on the train could hear him.

Rose came forward timidly, something Al had never seen her do. She was in Gryffindor for a reason, wasn't she? True to her name, and hair, she was like fire – bold, reckless, wild, and hot. (No, not that way you pervs!) Everything she did commanded attention, no one's attention more than Scorpius.

"I was." She stated with more force than she seemed capable of. It seemed to Al that she was getting her courage back, because she was getting angry. Trust anyone – when Rose Weasely got angry about something that really mattered to her – something more important than the trivial matters she argued about with Scorpius, you didn't want to be in her way. **(A/N: I have the same issue. When I get ticked off, I just sort of make a DG at someone, and they scare off immediately. But when I get really mad, like super mad, I start seeing red, can't stop the tears, and typically do a lot of very scary shouting. I'm one of those people, that when they start getting beyond pissed, they start crying out of frustration, because we can't yell loud enough. I know, failure.)**

Aurors starting scouring the train for clues, finding out exactly where Scorpius had been, and exactly at what point he had disappeared. The headmaster and Rose's uncle stepped forward to start questioning Rose.

"Elaina, Albus, you are not needed here." The headmaster stated when they didn't start to move like everybody else.

Elaina got a hard look in her eye, and grabbed Al's hand, showing everyone that she wasn't moving. The Headmaster didn't seem to believe it though, and looked at them in disbelief. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry headmaster, sir, but we aren't going, well, anywhere. Rosie is our best friend, and we can't abandon her at a time like this." Al spoke up, receiving the message from the girl he loved instantaneously. He hadn't fallen in love with her for no reason – they could communicate without words, one look and they knew almost exactly what the other was thinking about.

Rose looked up, her face considerably happier.

The Headmaster, still skeptical, opened and closed him mouth a couple of times before replying. "Oh, okay then." Elaina grinned wickedly, accomplishing her goal to make an important person speechless. She always was one for oddities…

They all moved into a compartment that had been cleared out to begin the questioning.

"What exactly happened when you saw Mr. Malfoy Miss Weasely? I know that the two of you don't have…the best relationship exactly." Rose nodded, strengthened by the fact that her two best friends in the world were sitting next to her, and would back her no matter what.

It also helped that her uncle and father were in the compartment as well.

"I was just getting onto the train, had waved goodbye to my parents, and was looking for a compartment to sit in, and to maybe find some of my friends or cousins. I've always been well known for my klutziness, and my inability to stand upright without falling, so I wasn't surprised when I completely walked into a solid mass of _someone_. When I looked up, I noticed that it was Scorpius. I mean, the two of us hate each other, so I didn't expect him to do anything, except maybe laugh, but instead he held out his hand to help me get up. He had a strange look in his eyes, and couldn't stop looking around, almost desperately. It was the first time I've ever had him try to get me out of his sight as fast as possible – usually we take a long time and insult each other, make some digs at each other, and then storm off furiously. But this time he seemed kind of crazy, desperate. He gently pushed me towards the other end of the train, and headed off left, going as fast as possible without looking rushed."

Everyone in the compartment just stared off into the distance, contemplating the meaning of Rose's story. They all wondered if Scorpius Malfoy somehow knew that he was going to be kidnapped, and that's why he wanted Rose to get out of there as fast as possible. Because clearly he had an agenda, and it wasn't to go shag some poor girl in a broom closet, because otherwise he wouldn't have ignored Rose. He never did. Was never able to, and everyone there knew it. Except for maybe some of the other aurors, but they really didn't count. Because, really, who counted them? They probably had no idea what Scorpius thought of Rose and vice versa.

Harry stood up.

"It seems that Scorpius knew something was going to happen. We're less than an hour away from Hogwarts, where Astoria and Draco Malfoy will meet us to discuss this issue. Rose, you will be allowed to do what you wish, along with Al and Elaina, but please be prepared to fully cooperate if we need you. We'll try to find Scorpius as fast as possible, and get him back to everyone safely. Thank you. Oh, and can I speak with you for a minute Al?" The head auror said.

Rose left with Elaina's arms wrapped around her, both of them trying to support the other. They both knew that whatever happened to Scorpius, it wasn't just some joke. It was serious, and he could be seriously hurt.

Al watched the two most important girls in his life walk away together, one trying to sooth the other, and the other trying to face her true feelings towards a certain blonde-haired, grey eyed hottie that happened to be his best friend. And also happened to be missing.

He turned towards his father, standing by himself in the now empty compartment.

"Yes dad?" He asked.

" Originally, I was just going to ask about Scorpius and Rose's relationship…but I've changed my mind." Harry replied.

Al just looked confused.

"First tell me about Rose and Scorpius." Harry finally said.

Al nodded.

"They've acted like they hate each other since the second they met each other. They met on the Hogwarts Express, and have shouted at each other practically every day since. The two of them fought like cats and dogs in first year until now. Scorpius became my friend in the boats, even James started to like him. Everyone got along, and we all really did like Scorpius. He's not his father or grandfather, not even close, and I think even Uncle Ron could attest to that. Since Scorp and I have been best friends, we tell each other practically everything. Of course, it wasn't until 3rd year that Scorp told me that he had fancied Rose since day one, and that's why he argued with her so often – he was scared of falling for her, scared of love. Besides, he likes riling her up. Last year, they got into an argument that James and I overheard, where they questioned the fact that they hated each other. Then, they avoided each other for a month. It was the longest they've ever gone without arguing, or speaking, or interacting. Elaina finally convinced Rose to go talk to him. Scorpius himself interrupted their little talk, and they started arguing. He finally shut her up by kissing her, and shockingly enough, she kissed him back. They both ran off, and the next morning Elaina convinced Rose to go talk (Yet again), to Scorpius. But before she could, she ran into Evan Brown-bloody-Finnegan. He asked her out, the player, and she said yes. After that, Scorp and Rose together was impossible. The two wouldn't talk, wouldn't do anything besides stare at the walls. Even after Evan and Rose broke up, the two of them have had a messed up relationship. The good thing is, after that, the two of them started having their frequent shouting matches again. Makes us all feel better." Al explained while Harry just looked off into space, contemplating what his 16 year old son was telling him.

"Thanks for explaining all of that. Even though I see Rose constantly and Scorpius practically all summer, I don't see the two of them interacting much. That explains a lot about the way they've acted…" Harry finally said.

"Anyway, what's going on between you and Elaina? I may be an old uncool dad, but I notice certain things…sparks, between people. That and I saw how your face lit up when she grabbed your hand. So how long have you been in love with her?" Harry asked, and Al groaned.

It seemed that everyone knew who the members of the Potter-Weasely clan were in love with, no matter how much the person tried to hid or deny it.

Well. That sucked.

Plus Scorpius was still missing, and the bastard knew he was going to get kidnapped, and had thus made the object of his affections realize that she was in love with him.

What an interesting day.

**A/N: So here, I present to you, is the long awaited chapter seven! Be proud of me! I finally took the time to write this, even though I didn't want to! So what does everyone think about Scorpius knowing he was going to get kidnapped and Rose realizing she loved him? Also, isn't Harry just awesome? This is my longest chapter yet (I know it's really short. I'm so sorry for that!) and I just kept writing and writing and writing. I'm going to go back to studying know, so I'm going to cut this A/N really short – for once! Thanks! Review, and tell me what you thought! (Also, I'm sorry for having this story moving along so slowly, but I think that to really understand the characters, we have to explain their feelings, and that takes a long time. A very, very long time.)**

**I didn't edit this chapter, so sorry for all mistakes. **


	8. Moments, Snogs, & Kidnappings

**A/N: IMPORTANT – READ! I can't believe myself. I promised myself, when I started FanFiction, that I would NEVER be one of those obnoxious writers who waits 6 months before updating. BUT unlike so many of them, time didn't just "escape" from me, I have reasons, and good ones. First of all, my computer broke – or rather, my charger and battery died, so my computer was dead for like 2 months, and I couldn't use a different computer because my mother monitors them rather closely. (You see, she doesn't exactly know about my…ahem…umm…use of the English language in vulgar ways. Heh.) When I finally got my computer back to life, I started this chapter, multiple times, but it never seemed right. Nothing worked, and I lost my style or something. Then, of course, school started, and I've been beyond busy. Highschool. Gah. I've been staying up until midnight, getting up at 5, am exhausted, and can't seem to think straight. To make matters even worse, I haven't been able to write anything properly since my last update, so my school assignments still get my A's, but they don't sound a THING like me, which is beyond annoying.**

**And then, to make my life even WORSE, my mom got hit by a drunk driver. She's okay, but her foot has a really rare and uber painful injury, and she can't drive, and I can't yet (drivers ed this summer! That I have to pay for…I need a job. Speaking of jobs, how do I get a job if I'm younger than 16? And where? Because so far every place I've glanced at all say you need to be 18. Any advice on that would be great…) **

**So, overall, I'm so, so, so, sorry about taking so long. I do have really good reasons, but I still feel awful. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! Honestly, it means the world to me. I love each and every one of you, and even though my computer won't let me reply to reviews, I have wanted to, so, so, so, badly. Now: To the much-delayed eighth chapter!**

Chapter 7 Recap: _Well. That sucked. _

_Plus Scorpius was still missing, and the bastard knew he was going to get kidnapped, and had thus made the object of his affections realize that she was in love with him. _

_What an interesting day. _

Chapter 8:

Two teenage girls sluggishly moved out of a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, and headed down the corridor.

One was of medium height, around 5' 5". She was very skinny, but it looked natural on her. Her dark honey colored hair, tinted with gold, and streaked with platinum blonde from the sun reflected the light, and appeared to be glowing. The dainty girl was small in comparison to many guys her age, but it somehow made them even more attracted to her, although none more than Albus, her best friend and life-long crush. Elaina had soft brown doe eyes with a blue ring around the outside edges that made Al melt when he saw them, Altogether, he appearance complimented her personality – even though she was breakable and dainty, her defiance, temper, and wit, could make anyone do what she said. So much, in fact, that if she told someone to "Jump!" that they would ask, "How high?"

The other girl was almost her complete opposite.

She was taller, more like 5' 8", and wasn't as skinny as her best friend. Her hair was a fiery reddish-orange, and it matched her temper perfectly. Rose's skin was always pale, and she was constantly envious of Elaina's year-round perfect tan – she always got just enough sun to make her skin glow. Elaina had quite a few adorable freckles, but Rose was absolutely covered in them, one of the many things she didn't like about her appearance.

Both girls were stunning in their own ways, and practically every guy they met attempted to hit on them. Neither were interested anymore though. They were both in love – one with Rose's cousin, and the other with Rose's cousin's best friend. Of course, Rose currently had a snogging buddy, but that was just because she hadn't realized she liked Scorpius – plus, it wasn't like they were dating or anything.

At the moment, they weren't looking very good.

Rose was leaning on Elaina for support, and they were moving at a snail's pace down the unusually empty corridor. After 15 minutes they had made it quite far, but were still only at the ¾ point of the train. Elaina turned her head briefly, and caught sight of Al walking out of the compartment that he had been talking with his father in.

"Rose honey?" she asked softly, after looking at Rose again.

"Yes El?" Rose squinted, peering down at her best friend.

"Do you mind if I go speak with Al for a little bit? You can make it to the compartment on you own, I bet." Elaina asked shyly.

Suddenly, Rose got a mischievous look on her face, and then promptly pushed Elaina back down the aisle.

"Go get him El!" She shouted, her voice filled with unused energy. He voice cracked at the very end though, because it had been far too long since she had had to raise her voice. Normally, she shouted at Scorpius, but she hadn't seen him since the end of her last school year, and she had been unable to yell at him when she saw him next because he rushed off.

Rose twisted away, a small smile finally lighting up her pale, freckled face.

Everyone was clearly too scared and worried to come out into the corridor, so they were hiding in their compartments. Rose started to walk down to the compartment that the rest of her family was in, but when she was only several steps away from the door, something stopped her in her tracks.

Her face clouded with momentary confusion, and then heartbreaking pain. She then looked resigned, like she was going to do something that she didn't want to do, but knew she had to.

Slowly, even slower than before, she dragged her feet along and worked her way down towards the end of the train.

OTHER END OF THE TRAIN:

Elaina opened the door of a secluded and hidden closet, peeked around, and when she didn't seen anybody, she immediately walked out. She was looking distinctly ruffled, her long wavy hair tossed into disarray, clothes wrinkled, and her smile lit up her eyes.

She was then followed out by another figure.

Out came Al Potter, hair much messier than usual, his clothes and smile the exact same. He gently reached for the hand of his best friend – and now, girlfriend. **(If you guys want me to, I was thinking of writing a companion piece to this story, about Al and Elaina's entire relationship, just focusing on them. I mean, I couldn't exactly put the details here – it's not their story! But I want to find out what happened, and continue their story you know? I wanted all the gory details of their closet snog, but I can't, because this is a Rose and Scorpius focused fic, and that's the way it's going to stay. So review to tell me if you like this idea!)**

They both looked beyond beyond blissfully content.

"Hey Al, let's go check on Rose. I'm getting a weird feeling, and I'm beginning to get worried." Elaina suggested gently.

Al just nodded, smiled softly down at Elaina, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Together, they meandered towards the compartment that had been magically enlarged to fit all of the Potter and Weasely clan.

When they got there though, they didn't arrive to a happy scene. There were several aurors too many in the room (Only Harry and Ron should have been in there, if at all), and so were Harry and Ron. Everyone had exceptionally grave expressions on their faces that lit up when they heard the door slide open. When they turned, their faces fell.

"What in the name of Merline is going on here? And why do you all look so disappointed?" Al asked loudly, projecting his voice.

Lily looked up tearfully, her eyes watering pathetically.

"It's – it's – it's ROSE!" she managed to stutter before being reduced to loud sobs.

"WHAT?" Elaina and Al shrieked at the same time. Al snaked his arm around El's waist, and he pulled her closer. The two of them looked paralyzed, beyond worried for their friend and cousin.

The couple sat down on an empty seat, eyes wide in shock, trying to absorb the fact that something horrible had happened to Rose.

Al was the first to speak. "What happened?" he asked, his voice sounding small and shaky in comparison to his usual loud voice.

It was then that Elaina notice the expression on Ron's face – horror mixed with shock and disbelief graced his strong features. "Oh God. Oh Merlin. She's not – she's not – _dead_, is she?" She choked out.

Harry was quick to reassure her. "No, no, we don't think that she's dead – she's simply missing, just like Scorpius. She was last with you, is that right Elaina?"

"Yes. I was walking towards this compartment with her. I looked back and realized that Al had just left the compartment that he had been talking to you in. I wanted to talk with him, so I asked rose if she would be okay heading to the compartment by herself. She said she would be fine, so I ran back down the corridor to Al." Her voice broke softly towards the end, and her eyes had started to sparkle with unshed tears.

Hugo started pacing back and forth, thinking, which Ron somehow made it possible to look even more traumatized.

Everyone sat in silence, including the aurors, until they reached Hogwarts, and they disembarked quietly and fearfully.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Rose woke to the sound of water hitting the floor.

She rolled over groggily, groaning.

"Mom, it's too EARLY! Come on, gimme at least 10 more minutes. When I get up you can make me do whatever you want."

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

When the noise didn't stop, Rose proceeded to open her eyes a little, slitting them enough to look around her. Everything was dark, too dark to be her room. She could faintly make out the outline of a door, and the walls were made of stone.

Rose shook her head, trying to persuade herself that she was dreaming.

But it felt so real! Even the sound of the water was far too realistic for her subconscious.

_If this is real, then what the hell is going on?_ Rose thought.

Her face twisted in thought, her mind whirring, trying to remember anything that had happened before she had ended up in the strange dungeon-like room.

_Well. _

_My name is Rose Weasely, I'm the daughter of two of the Golden Trio, and top of my class. _

_At least I can still remember who I am. _

_But…what am I doing here? How did I get here? _

_The last thing I remember was standing in the corridor with Elaina…_

Rose's eyebrows shot up in surprise when she finally remembered what had happened.

_But I hate him. Why would I go to all this trouble to save him?_

**Because you were baited into it. You know you were vulnerable and weak, but you still played right into the trap. Silly girl. **

_Shut up! Shut up. Just…leave me alone. _

**But you need me. Trust me; I'm a part of you! Of course you need me! **

_Okay, so maybe I don't hate him. Fine. I'm freaking in love with Scorpius Malfoy and was baited into giving up to save him. So what?_

**You should have told an auror. Your dad, or your uncle. Instead, look where it got us! Stuck in a dark cell, with no way of escaping. You should have made a demand. Done anything but what you did. **

_Oh yeah? So next time that your standing in a corridor, heading towards a train compartment, and your mind gets assaulted by a freaking DEATH EATER, telling you that you need to go to the end of the train or the love of your life is dead, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? Tell an auror? I don't think so Stupid Voice Inside My Head. _

**Well, I'm just looking out for you! I AM a part of you! Something that you still don't seem to realize, even though I just told you twice.**

_Hush! I hear something!_

With that, Rose looked up, eyes wide as saucers, as the door opened with a loud creak and BANG! It was open. She flinched, and jumped back in shock.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Rose couldn't help herself – she burst out laughing.

It was just too funny – getting kidnapped, and only being able to hear an obnoxious dripping noise. Seriously.

She regretted in the next second though, when the imposing figure, dressed in full Death Eater regalia towered over her seated and curled up form.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." A deep, terrifying voice spat out in dark amusement.

"You won't be laughing when you see your dear Scorpius die, or when you get tortured…mudblood."

Something in the way he said that made Rose snap.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do either of those things? For all you know, this building could already be surrounded. Trust me, I could care less what you do to me. Go ahead and torture me, go ahead and torture Scorpius. I stopped caring a long time ago."

Rose got the feeling that the death eater was laughing underneath his mask, wanting her to react the way she had.

Within seconds, she was being dragged out of her cell, down a long, equally dark corridor, and into a ball room of sorts.

Even though the room physically held more light, it felt so much darker – like it had seen dark, dark, deeds, and was begging for more.

Her heart dropped even further in her chest when she looked over and noticed who was chained to a chair, covered in blood and sweat.

It was Scorpius.

"Well, fuck."

**A/N: I hope that this was good enough for all of you! I really tried to describe more, but to get to the action finally! The next chapter WILL be up in two weeks or less, love you all! **

**I am BEGGING you guys, review! Please tell me if it was okay, and if you hated it, that's okay too. **

**Love, **

**Kittyhawk**

**(PS – shortest A/N ever for me, right? So weird.)**


	9. Important AN

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not the sort of person to just give up on a story, or leave you hanging for a month. Let me explain my current situation…I'll start from the beginning. Back in August a drunk driver hit my mom's car, totaling the car and severely injuring my mother. The inebriated man then proceeded to hit another car, totaling that car as well, and then drove off. My mom put all of her weight onto her foot, and the other woman broke her hand. The doctor thought that my mom would be fine, but instead, she ended up getting surgery this past week. I've been having a really hard time, with finals, my mom, and school in general, so if that wasn't enough, I wanted to update the next chapter. Since I'm now on vacation, I was going to start doing it tonight, because I already had over ¾ of the chapter written. Instead of letting me do this though, when I opened my computer, it crashed. And not only did it crash, but I'm pretty sure that it has a virus. Again. I'm writing this on our home computer (I hate it so much) and don't know how, when, or if my computer will be fixed. I'm pretty sure that I might've lost my James Sirius and OC story, my novel, and my HTL chapters, as well as my next chapter of I'd Lie. I also lost the beginning of my next chapter of my FictionPress story, Someone Like You. I'm really sorry guys, but I have no control over how to get these stories back, and will immediately start rewriting, so it might be a while before I can get the next chapters up. I'm going to try my hardest to attempt to update everything within the next week because I have vacation. I can't even begin to say how awful I feel about the long wait – I think I have a total of like, 50 subscribers, and the 50 of you mean so much to me, and I feel like one of those annoying authors who doesn't update in like 4 months. I love you guys more than anything, and please stay with me during this crappy, crappy, time in my life. 3 ~Kittyhawk58**


End file.
